A Broken Promise
by xo-Rogue-ox
Summary: A little story about Legolas and his past. It might seem a little Mary-Sueish, but literate at least. It's a cute story, with some sad parts to it. Please check it out. And also R&R! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

=DISCLAIMER=  
  
I do not own any of the characters or places in Lord of the Rings. Other than the ones that I made up (Alkreiel, Hasulfir,Ederas). Everything else belongs to Lord J.R.R. Tolkien! He's a genious, I might add. ^_^ All Elvish used will be translated in [these]. Example: "Tolo! I need help." He stated... would be followed by...[Come!] Hope that isn't too confusing. And this may be a little bit Mary-Sueish. There is no graphic romance, graphic killing or anything of the sort. PG-13 just incase. Don't want people getting upset with me.  
  
Thanks much! ^^;  
  
-xdeadxrosesx- 


	2. Escaping Boredom

Young Legolas Greenleaf sat on a chair, staring blankly at the untouched plate in front of him. It was his own coming of age party, yet he wasn't having any fun at all. He was excited about not being an elfling anymore, but he hadn't expected this night to be so dull. He let out a quiet sigh and propped his head up with his hand. The adults were all off, talking amongst themselves. There were few children here, most were older than him. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around in his seat. His life-long friend Alkreiel stood behind him, a grin upon her face. "I'm going into the forest. Tol- ah?" [come with?] Legolas grinned also and nodded.  
  
Prince Legolas ran through the darkened forest while looking back, his cerulean gaze scanning the cluster of trees behind him. His long golden hair was quite disheveled and his new brown leggings were already torn and dirty. "Alkreiel, you are too slow!" He exclaimed with a small smile. Another elf, a little younger than he, emerged from the trees behind him. She looked just about as informal as he did, with her deep chocolate hued hair flying about her and her new white dress torn and dusted with dirt at the bottom. "No, dear Legolas. I believe you are too fast!" She stated with a wry grin. "Tolo, this way." [come] Legolas instructed her, jogging towards a nearby clearing. Alkreiel followed behind, staying silent for the time being. Upon reaching the clearing, Legolas stopped and waited for his friend. Alkreiel caught up, stopping behind him and gazing around. Placing a slender hand lengthways over her deep brown eyes to shade them from the sun, she blinked a few times.   
  
There was a large circular spot of flat land, surrounded by a ring of large trees. Targets were set up upon their wide trunks, ready to be shot at with arrows. "Ai..." Her eyebrows raised. "Do you think you put up enough targets?" She questioned teasingly, knowing full well that he hadn't been the one to set up. Legolas gave her a look, then asked, "Did you bring my bow?" Alkreiel gave him a blank stare. "Oh Alkre, not again!" Legolas exclaimed with a pained look. "How many times do I have to tell you! If you keep on..." Then he trailed off, looking to Alkreiel. She was holding up his precious bow, a mischievous look upon her face. "Alkreiel!" Legolas scolded in a brotherly tone. Alkreiel giggled, "Oh lighten up, Prince Legolas. You are much too serious for your own good!" Fighting to keep a straight face, she looked at him pointedly. "And I have your other bow with me anyway. The one with the nick in the wood ." Legolas let out a sigh. "But you were going to use that one...And besides, it isn't as good." Alkreiel gave him a heart-broken look, "But it's good enough for me?" Batting her long lashes mockingly, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Legolas couldn't help but laugh. "That's not what I meant." Alkreiel laughed also and slung her arm around his shoulders. "Oh, you say that now!" Legolas lightly pushed her arm away, shaking his head. "Okay, stop now. We came to practice and that is what we shall do." He informed her with a quick nod. "Yes naneth." Alkreiel said as she bowed her head in mock-shame. Legolas shook his head at her and grinned. "I bet I'll win. Again." He boasted. Alkreiel looked at him skeptically.   
  
  
  
"Alright, I agree. You won. But I was so close!" Alkreiel exclaimed breathlessly, clutching the bow in her hand tightly. "Ai, you were. But obviously not close enough." Legolas stated playfully. They continued on their way back to the palace of Northern Mirkwood, shooting random insults jokingly at each other. "Well, I bet even-" Alkreiel started, but was cut off by another voice. "Alkreiel! Where have you been? Cavorting around Mirkwood with your little friend again, I suppose? And you have gotten your new dress dirty, I see." Her father stood, arms crossed, glaring down at them. "Oh father, you speak to me as if I were a child. Must you know of my whereabouts constantly?" Alkreiel said with a sigh. "Yes," he said sharply. "Now say good-bye to your friend. We are leaving now." Alkreiel frowned. "Aw, can't we stay for only a little while longer?" Her father shook his head. "No, now come along." He grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her towards the stables. Alkreiel stumbled a bit, out of surprise, then waved to Legolas. Legolas waved back, then mouthed something to her. Alkreiel's expression brightened and she nodded quickly. Looking to him ruefully, she sighed once more, then turned back to walk alongside her father.  
  
Alkreiel paced uneasily back and forth in her room, waiting for the signal. Moments later, with the aid of her Elvish ears, she heard the sound of her name being called softly. Stepping out from the long white sheets that were draped around her room and looking down from the balcony. At the sight of her friend standing below, her expression brightened. "Legolas! Suilad!" She said in a hushed whisper. [greetings] Legolas smiled back. "Suilad mellon! Tol- dad?" [greetings, friend. come down?] He questioned. "O yr!" Alkreiel replied, then swung herself over the balcony. [of course] Using the vines growing up the side of her home as a ladder. Her feet touched silently on the ground and she looked to him. "Where are we going?" She questioned. Legolas thought for a moment. "How about the Thurin Lanthir?" [hidden waterfall] He suggested. She responded with a quick nod. "Maer naw!" [good idea] She looked to him with a mischevious grin. "Let's go." And with that she bounded off towards the thick forest, Legolas trailing behind. 


End file.
